terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Aranyani
A frozen snowball littered with craters, Aranyani is the outermost world in the TRAPPIST-1 system. Frankly, we don't know much about this ice world, because each time we send probes to explore its surface they seem to short out upon entering orbit. Physically they remain fine as far as we can tell, but something about the planet seems to be erasing any software included in the probe, rendering them universally nonfunctional. About Part of the TRAPPIST-1 story campaign, this world can be played after completing Huanca. Aranyani does not have natural satellites. An alien artifact is present upon landfall. It slows your progress through deletion of research breakthroughs. Strategy This world is covered in ice. It is cold, being the furthest planet from the sun. First things first: * Build some Thermal Dusts to establish an atmosphere. If you like, you can oxidize it by using an AtmoGen Suite, which increases Pressure by 60 and Oxygen by 10 at level 1. More information available if you click the link. * You need to decrease the sea level, building Electrolysis Plants or Ice Launchers, but if using the latter, counteract the pressure reduction with a Spaceport. * Do so until the total water reaches nearer to the goal. Trivia Victory - Spoiler Alert Instead of spending culture points on independence, you spend them on investigation and decryption. Victory is achieved when you spend 20 culture points on this, regardless of whether you've achieved your faction's normal goals. "Upon landing on Aranyani, our scientists began picking up strange signals coming from beneath the surface. The signals are weak and intermittent, but each time they cycle we become more convinced of the impossible: that we are detecting an ancient alien device, long left abandoned by its creators. If we can find this device, who knows what we could learn from it?" ''- investigation: Each step brings you closer to the device.'' "Your scientists have found the device, but cannot understand it. It seems willing to interface with our systems, but it is simply too alien to be intelligible. Our best linguists are working on it, though, and we hope to have an answer soon." ''- Decryption: At 100%, victory is achieved.'' After you tame the artifact called Vuuresal, it gets added to the Tresuunak, which can be found in the Satellites tab of your game. From there, you can activate the Vuuresal once per hour. Activating the artifact will cause your current research to instantly be completed. Victory Text Through the focused efforts of your scientists and engineers, this world has been made safe for you and the number settlers under your care. It has been a hard road, but the alien device has been decrypted and reprogrammed under our control. It will no longer harm our people, and indeed, it may prove incredibly useful in the years to come. Vuuresal was a scholar who lived during the time of the Tresuunak, and who stars in many of his own myths as well. He was said to be able to solve any riddle and answer any question truthfully, so great was his knowledge and wisdom. It was Vuuresal who first told Dvintek that she would need to recruit the aid of 'the sea, the sky, the past, and the future' if she was to succeed in her quest. Dvintek, being clever as well as strong, said that Vuuresal's ability to offer the truest guidance made him the perfect representative of the future, and so Vuuresal joined her crew. He has since learnt his name to the alien scientific archive, one which could be of great use to us in our future endeavors. Our engineers are working hard to raise the device from the surface of the planet, and install it in one of the Tresuunak's empty slots. We expect that by the time you are ready to begin exploring the next world, we will have it fully operational. It does require recharging after each use, but even so, it could prove to be a potent advantage in our hominization efforts. Category:Trappist-1 Category:Worlds